Elvarg
1000 (quest) 450 (Tower roof) 1500 (Rumble mode and tower) |experience = 347 |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp = 80 |members = No |vannaka = Yes |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |immune to poison = No |immune to stun = Yes |attack style = Melee, Dragonfire, Magic |attack speed = 6 |max hit = Melee: 72+ Dragonfire: 150+ Shielded Dragonfire: 100 |weakness = None, Bane |always drops = Elvarg's head (technically not a drop) |examine = Roar! A dragon! Corpse: The headless body of a mighty dragon. }} Elvarg is a female green dragon and is considerably stronger than most others of her kind. Even though lesser and greater demons have a higher combat level, Elvarg is far more difficult to defeat. Elvarg lives on the island of Crandor and can be found underground, in a cave that is connected to Karamja through a series of tunnels. During the quest Dragon Slayer, players must slay her and bring her head to Oziach in order to earn the right to wear the rune platebody, blue d'hide body and mystic robe top. Additionally, Elvarg can be encountered as a class G boss monster in the Dominion Tower minigame after the player has completed Dragon Slayer. History During the first century of the Fifth Age, Crandor was an important location in Gielinor's Southern Sea, with a well-established colony and shipping routes all over the world. In year 139 of the Fifth Age, a Crandorian adventurer discovered and ventured into a deep dungeon at the summit of the hill which made up the island. Upon entering, he awoke Elvarg from her slumber and enraged her, causing her to rise from the mountain and annihilate the human community on Crandor, torching the island in the process. Survivors from the island took several ships and fled to the friendly shores of Asgarnia, and formed a rag-tag refugee camp near the village of Rimmington. Elvarg, however, not content with the work she had already done, found and destroyed the refugee camp, killing all but three of the refugees, and leaving them to go their separate ways. The three (by name Melzar, Lozar and Thalzar), decided that nobody should ever have to suffer the way they had, and split the last navigational map to the isle (which was surrounded by deadly coral reefs) into three parts, taking a part with them when they went. Lozar, a female mage and scholar, settled in the quiet town of Lumbridge, but was killed and robbed by goblins during the Battle of East Lumbridge. Her map piece was taken by Wormbrain, who was later imprisoned in Port Sarim Jail. Thalzar took the secret of his map piece to the grave, and protected it deep in the Dwarven Mines, sealed behind a magical door. Melzar, on the other hand, became a recluse, and shut himself away inside a maze he had built over the site of the refugee camp, and there he stayed for years, trying to resurrect his loved ones, and delving deeper and deeper into madness. Present day The first year of the Sixth Age, Elvarg remains in her lair, brooding, she is the mother of most of the living Green dragons and possibly the oldest one, and now undisturbed by adventurers. The isle of Crandor remains charred and dead, with few remains of the human settlement that once proudly stood. There are pillars, broken and fallen, noticeable upon the path to Elvarg's Lair from the wreckage of Lady Lumbridge. Elvarg's reputation for destruction has traveled far, however, and when Oziach, an odd dealer in the rare and sturdy metal of runite, sets up shop in the newly renovated town of Edgeville, selling the valuable rune platebody to seasoned adventurers, he demands a test of strength to everyone who comes seeking one of his items. To the player, he gives you the task of slaying the vicious dragon of Crandor Isle and bringing its head to him. To do this, the player must locate each of the three map pieces, and then buy a fast ship of Crandorian design to navigate the deadly shoals that surround the island, not to mention find a suitable captain and cabin Boy. As it happens, there is only one Crandorian ship remaining in Gielinor, the old and rickety Lady Lumbridge, currently in the possession of Klarense. After locating the map, the player will be able to sail to Crandor and, after the boat is attacked by Elvarg and Jenkins the cabin boy is killed, Ned, the captain, will crash the ship into the island, allowing the player to find Elvarg in her lair and kill her. Gender confusion It is a common misconception among players that Elvarg is male. However, she is notably mentioned by several important NPCs in Dragon Slayer to be female, the most notable of which being Oziach, the Guildmaster of the Champions' Guild, and Ned, who is the captain of the ship that takes you to Crandor. In addition, a player wrote to Oziach in the Postbag from the Hedge, and his reply referred to her as a female several times. The Guildmaster also states that the dragon is female, and reveals much about her history when the player questions him about it during the quest. Fighting strategy Elvarg attacks in two ways: a standard melee attack, and a Ranged dragonfire attack that must be blocked with an anti-dragon shield obtained from Duke Horacio during the Dragon Slayer quest. Unlike most other dragons, her dragonfire attack hits higher than her melee attack even with an anti-dragon shield. Her dragon fire can hit in the low 30s through an anti-dragon shield, but has been proven to hit over 120 without the shield, often causing weaker players to be killed. Moreover, her dragonfire has the unique trait of lowering the player's prayer points. Shielded or not, it will drain between 5-8% of the player's maximum Prayer points with an unprotected dragonbreath attack. Players usually attempt to use Protect from Melee while fighting her, but her dragonfire quickly rips apart this tactic. A good strategy is to bring level 50 or better armour and a level 50 or better weapon along with monkfish. Of course, an anti-dragon shield will be required. However having combat stats in the 40s coupled with a full inventory of food should be sufficient to kill her. It is also suggested to use a ring of recoil or ring of life and a charged amulet of glory, for a quick escape teleport to prevent death. Inventory When fighting Elvarg, players must have an anti-dragon shield and it is recommended to equip the best one-handed weapon (preferably a rune mace for its prayer bonus) the player can wield along with full adamant armour or better. The rest of the inventory should be filled with food (and maybe some potions, including an antifire potion). anchovy pizzas, lobsters or swordfish are recommended, depending on the level of the player and their skill at obtaining the food (the food can be bought from the Grand Exchange). Elvarg can hit constant hits of around 30 with her breath on a shield, so lobsters are recommended since they heal up to 120 life points. Pizzas or high healing two-click items are recommended for higher level players as the time to eat them is lengthened. In addition, the explorer's ring, teleportation runes and tablets are useful for quick escaping the battle in case something goes wrong. The option for teleporting with an Explorer's Ring can be quickly accessed through the equipped inventory interface. Attacking Even though she may hit in the low 20s with melee, and around 30 with dragon fire through an anti-dragon fire shield, the level 43 Prayer, Protect from Melee will '''not' help players to slay her, because her firebreath will drain prayer, and her melee attack isn't really strong enough to warrant use of this prayer. Prayer potions are quite expensive, so relying too much on prayer isn't recommended. It doesn't matter which attack style the player uses, as Elvarg doesn't have a weakness. There are almost no safespots where the player can hide from Elvarg's breath. It is also recommended that players do not run around while fighting her, as she will continue to deal damage while the player does nothing, which will eventually lead to the player's death. Tactically speaking, magic provides the best defensive advantage, provided the player moves into Elvarg's melee range. This encourages her to use her melee attack, which magic armour defends well against, but it is also risky as her melee attack is quite accurate, but hits lower than her breath. At least Water Blast or better with a Bat wand and Batwing armour or better is recommended. Using melee against Elvarg is also practical, but not as practical as magic due to less defence against her melee attack. Elvarg can be defeated by players using Ranged, but it is more difficult no matter what the approach. If you stand away from Elvarg, she will only use her firebreath, which almost never misses. If you stand up close to her, she will use melee and take an advantage over you in the combat triangle. Since there are many crossbows and thrown weapons that are one-handed, players can wield a crossbow or thrown weapon and an anti-dragon shield at the same time (Be sure to use a main-hand weapon, not an off-hand version). If the player has a high Ranged level, they can hide in a safespot and attack until the dragon dies, while incurring less damage from the fire and preventing melee damage. Using a friend It is possible to have a friend weaken Elvarg to very low life points then let the player finish off Elvarg as she does not really drop the head. The player's character will cut it off and it will appear in the inventory. As long as that person does not kill Elvarg, one can do this with as many people as they wish, but only players who have not completed Dragon Slayer may help. If players manage to kill Elvarg, the head can be banked and players can complete the quest without it, as quoted by the text that comes up when Elvarg's head is examined. Players must then go and talk to Oziach, where they will complete the quest without having the head. (The head will be removed from a player's bank upon completion of the quest) Death Note that, if a player dies during the battle, they are unlikely to be able to return before they despawn. Luckily, if you happen to get killed by monsters after defeating Elvarg, or kill her at the same time she kills you, you can simply talk to Oziach and tell him you've slain the dragon. Tips * Not much food is required, but it is recommended that about 7-9 lobsters are brought for higher-levelled players. Lower-levelled players should probably bring a full inventory of lobsters, or even swordfish, if they are players with adamant armour and rune weaponry. * Players must wield an anti-dragon shield or dragonfire shield to avoid her dragonfire. If a player chooses not to wear the shield, her dragonfire can deal 120 or more damage. * If using melee, it is recommended that player bring a potion to boost their Strength. * Eating one-click foods like lobsters and tuna is highly recommended. Although food such as chocolate cakes and plain pizzas heal just as much (or higher) and are generally cheaper, they need to be consumed in multiple servings. Players with low life points will find that Elvarg often can hit faster than they can replenish food if they bring such alternatives. * It is possible for players to defeat Elvarg with very low combat levels using rings of recoil, although extreme care must be taken to keep anti-fire protection and full life points. A combat level of at least 80 is recommended. Trivia *If you attempt to enter the longhall in Rellekka before crafting your lyre for Olaf the Bard's council vote in the Fremennik Trials quest, your player will claim they are an acapella bard to the Longhall Bouncer and you will be given a choice of four songs to sing. One of them is titled "Elvarg The Magic Dragon." The song lyrics are "Elvarg the magic dragon... Lives by the sea... He spends all his days eating folk, And dies occasionally..." This refers to Elvarg as a male, even though she is a female. The song most likely is based on "Puff The Magic Dragon", a popular song by the folk group Peter, Paul and Mary. Category:Dragon Category:Unique monsters Category:Quest monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Free-to-play bosses